Después del One Piece
by ImNotGrace
Summary: No fue una gran sorpresa cuando Monkey D. Luffy se hizo el Rey de los Piratas. Convirtiéndose así en el hombre más fuerte y temido, al igual que su ejemplar tripulación. Lo que paso después de que los Murigwara encontraran el One Piece. Parejas: LawLu, ZoSan, Frobin, entre otras.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, yo no intento lucrar con ellos, esto es un escrito por y para fanáticos._

_Nota. Es la primera historia que escribo de One Piece, espero las personalidades de los personajes hayan salido bien, así como el desarrollo de la historia. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre qué opinan de la temática de la historia._

_Advertencia. Contenido yaoi ligero. Si no te gusta, no leas._

* * *

**Después del One Piece**

Realmente muchas personas lo esperaban, por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa cuando Monkey D. Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas, encontrando el One Piece a sus 21 años. No se supo que había sido ese gran tesoro el cual inicio con la Gran Era de los Piratas, sólo la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja lo supo.

El mundo cambio, los piratas débiles desaparecieron y los mas fuertes seguían en el mundo en busca de otro sueño, ya que sabían lo poderoso que era el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, por lo que no le enfrentaban para intentar hacerse de su título, era muy temido. Aunque hubo algunos piratas ignorantes, dejándose llevar por la apariencia del muchacho, lo atacaban, queriendo saber del One Piece y obtener su puesto como el pirata más poderoso de todos los mares. Claro, ellos no salían vivos, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de porque él había sido el pirata que había llegado a Raftel, y era considerado el más fuerte y temido.

Sí, Monkey D. Luffy era fuerte y temido, al igual que su ejemplar tripulación.

Roronoa Zoro, el vice-capitán o segundo al mando. Conocido también como el Mejor Espadachín del mundo. A sus 22 años había vencido a Dracule Mihawk, en una gran batalla que paso a la historia, ya que ellos se enfrentaron por una semana, sin parar, mostrando gigantescos y poderosos ataques. Finalmente el vencedor fue el peliverde. Al término de la pelea lo único que hizo Mihawk al perder la batalla fue, por sorprendente que parezca, sonreírle a Zoro, y felicitarlo, para después declararlo el Mejor Espadachín. Después de eso Dracule Mihawk desapareció. Un mes más tarde, Roronoa recibió un mensaje de la Marina, en el cual le pedían que se hiciera Shichibukai. Obviamente este lo rechazo, y no de manera amable. En ese momento hacer a Luffy el Rey de los Piratas era su prioridad, lo cual sucedió un año después.

Nami, la navegante. La primera y única persona en hacer un mapa del mundo y poder predecir el clima en Grand Line. Y de las piratas mas bellas que hay. Muchos quisieron robar ese mapa, donde se encontraba la ubicación de los lugares más inverosímiles del mundo, pero como era de esperar, nadie pudo hacerse del mapa, ya que era protegido por el gran capitán, sabiendo lo valioso que era para su nakama.

Sanji "Pierna Negra", el cocinero. Era considerado el Mejor Cocinero del mundo, ya que realmente su comida era insuperable. Un gran luchador, siendo el tercero más fuerte de la tripulación. Los Sombrero de Paja fueron las primeras personas en encontrar el legendario All Blue, el cual declararon como suyo, poniendo una enorme bandera en el místico lugar con su característico Jolly Roger.

Usopp, el tirador. Un gran guerrero, declarado, en Elbaf por los más importantes gigantes, el guerrero mas valiente del mar. Su puntería era la mejor, venciendo a Yasopp, tirador de los legendarios piratas de el pelirrojo Sanks. El hombre que muchos dicen que "convirtió sus mentiras en realidad".

Tony Tony Chopper, el médico. Un doctor que podía curar cualquier enfermedad. Muchas personas, desesperadas, iban a buscar su ayuda. La mayoría convencidos de que el Rey de los Piratas negaría el ayudarles. Pero para sorpresa de muchos nunca lo hizo. Ni el cocinero a darles de comer, ni el médico a atenderles. Muchos en el mundo, aunque le seguían tremendo con creces a la gran tripulación, la idolatraban.

Nico Robin, la arqueóloga. La única persona que había descubierto lo que pasó durante el siglo vacío de la historia. Muchos marines al enterarse de esto, desesperados, intentaron secuestrarla y hasta matarla. Pero su capitán nunca permitió que se le acercaran ni le hicieran daño a su arqueóloga.

Franky, el carpintero. El que construyó el gran barco del Rey de los Piratas, capaz de llegar a Raftel sin graves daños. Un gran carpintero, con un gran don. También un luchador muy fuerte, siendo un cyborg.

Brook, el músico. Un esqueleto con un gran talento para la música. Aunque un año después de que su capitán fuera nombrado el Rey de los Piratas no se supo de él, su música dejo una huella en el mundo.

Finalmente, su capitán. Monkey D. Luffy. Con una recompensa que era el doble de la de Gold D. Roger. Cada vez que llegaban a una isla arrasaba con la comida de uno o dos restaurantes, a veces más. A primera vista un chico que aparentada unos 17 años, con aspecto aniñado e inocente. Gran personalidad, con un carisma que atraía a muchos. Una persona que a pesar de su posición nunca veía sobre su hombro ni menos preciaba o humillaba a nadie. Pero también solía lucir intimidante e imponente, por lo que nadie se atrevía a desafiarle. Sus ojos eran fieros, pero aun así tenían un toque de inocencia e ingenuidad, esa que solo los niños tienen.

Después de aproximadamente 8 años en el que los Mugiwaras dominaron el mar, hubo un problema. Dos integrantes de la legendaria tripulación, Roronoa Zoro y "Pierna Negra" Sanji, fueron atrapados por la marina. Les pusieron una trampa al encontrarlos solos, una trampa realmente sucia. Tuvieron que ir los almirantes y varios vice almirantes para poderlos atrapar. Todos temían la reacción de su capitán. Pero como ya muchos esperaban, el día de la ejecución de esos dos importantes tripulantes, se desató una gran guerra, igual o mas grande que la de unos años atrás, provocada por Portgas D. Ace.

El Rey de los Piratas vio, iracundo, el estado de sus nakamas. Roronoa Zoro completamente bañado en sangre, con sus brazos rotos, ya que eran conocedores de su brutal fuerza y querían evitar cualquier ataque. Y Sanji, con sus piernas rotas y escupiendo sangre.

Luffy derrotó a los marines, y rescató a sus nakamas con ayuda de su tripulación. Pero cuando estaban a punto de irse Coby, uno de los Almirantes, lo reto a luchar contra él. Luffy estaba bastante herido y cansado por la brutal lucha, después de todo vencer a toda la marine no había sido nada fácil, y Coby era realmente fuerte. Lo terminó venciendo y capturando. El Rey de los Piratas pidió a su tripulación irse y no rescatarlo. Todos al principio se opusieron rotundamente, pero con el fuerte grito de su capitán diciendo "¡Es una orden!" acalló sus reclamos, y con lagrimas en los ojos se fueron.

Un mes después, el día de la ejecución fue triste para muchas personas, y alegre para otras tantas. Viendo a ese incomparable hombre caminar hacia la plataforma de ejecución, con su característica sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, subiendo lentamente las escaleras. Abajo, sentado en una silla de madera, vigilando, se encontraba Monkey D. Garp, llorando en silencio por la pérdida de su amado nieto.

En una alejada esquina, siete personas con capucha estaban presenciando todo lo que ocurría.

"Hay que salvarlo" "Nos ordenó que no lo hiciéramos" "No importa, voy a cortar esa puta plataforma y sacarlo de aquí" "Estoy de acuerdo con el marimo" "¿Desobedecerán la ultima orden de tu capitán?" Refutaban en murmullos las siete figuras encapuchadas, sintiéndose completamente inútiles ante la situación.

-A mi tripulación- se escuchó la voz de el más poderoso pirata resonar en el lugar, desde lo alto de la plataforma de madera, que era rodeada por los más poderosos marines, estaba de rodillas el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja - Gracias por acompañarme en mi viaje, en esta gran aventura que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin cada uno de ustedes, gracias por amarme. Fueron la mejor familia que pude desear, ahora, hagan sus vidas como deseen, no se dejen atrapar. Suerte- dicho esto, con su inquebrantable sonrisa los dos verdugos acercaron las enormes espadas a su cuello. A este punto todos los de la tripulación, escondidos, lloraban, los mas fuertes y estoicos, no podían contener sus lagrimas, que resbalaban incontrolables por sus mejillas.

Todo paso en cinco segundos. Uno. Se hizo un enorme circulo en todo el lugar. Dos. Se escuchó una voz masculina gritando "¡Shambles!". Tres. El Rey de los Piratas desapareciendo súbitamente de la plataforma de ejecución, apareciendo una gorra blanca con manchas negras en su lugar. Cuatro. Pánico entre los marines y las personas en la plaza, viendo como desaparecía también el enorme círculo que había rodeado el lugar. Cinco. Siente personas encapuchadas riendo felices, alejándose de ahí, directo a su barco. "¡Es obvio que no nos devolverá a nuestro capitán!" "¡Ese chico es sorprendente!" "¡Luffy lo matará!" "¡Lo dejara en abstinencia de por vida!" "¡Amo a ese tío!" Decían.

No se supo del Rey de los Piratas después de eso, pero nadie se atrevía a intentar tomar su lugar, ni atacar los lugares protegidos por Sombrero de Paja, ya que sabían que el estaba vivo en algún lugar. Tampoco les cruzaba por la cabeza siquiera tratar de atacar a alguno de sus nakamas.

La Marina no volvió a intentar secuestrar a ningún miembro de la tripulación, ya que habían hecho un trato la Marina y Monkey D. Luffy. "No intentare escapar, y me dejare llevar a que me ejecuten sin luchar, tampoco revelaré todos los secretos que se de ustedes. La única condición que pongo es que no vuelvan a meterse con mis nakamas" aceptaron, y aunque Luffy haya desaparecido en medio de ejecución, cumplirían su parte, ya que sabían que ese muchacho había sido secuestrado, el Rey de los Piratas era conocido también por nunca romper una promesa. Como prueba de que había sido un secuestro tenían esa extraña gorra, que mas adelante identificaron de quien era. Aún así, nunca pudieron dar con el paradero del poderoso Rey de los Piratas, el cual, junto a su tripulación, paso a la historia.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias a los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer. El siguiente capítulo dirá que sucedió realmente con la tripulación y lo que pasó después de que el Rey de los Piratas desapareció, todo desde la perspectiva de Luffy._

_De antemano, gracias por leer y también por comentar._


	2. Chapter 2

_ Aquí el segundo y último capítulo._

_Muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior, no saben lo emocionante que es para una escritora leer los reviews._

_Sin alargarlo más, el capítulo, espero que les guste._

* * *

**Mis nakamas y tú**

Un hombre de treinta años, pelinegro y de grandes ojos oscuros, estaba en la cubierta de un submarino, recargado en la barandilla con la vista al mar, el cual permanecía en calma. Las facciones de ese hombre se mostraban maduras, pero con un toque aniñado. Tenía varias cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, por todas las duras batallas que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida. Muchas no se notaban a simple vista, sólo la de una gran "equis" en su pecho y una pequeña bajo su ojo izquierdo. Portaba un sombrero de paja y una camisa blanca, la cual le quedaba grande. Iba descalzo y usaba unos bóxers azules. Estaba tarareando una desconocida canción observando con atención los primeros rayos del sol aparecer.

—Te levantaste temprano— susurró un hombre de ojos grises, que salía a la cubierta, bostezando un poco. No llevaba playera, y tenía los pantalones sin abrochar— Me encanta cuando usas mi ropa— aclaró percatándose de la camisa que el menor usaba, causando un ligero sonrojo en el otro que lo hizo sonreír.

—Shi shi shi, es que no podía esperar a ver el amanecer, no siempre podemos salir a la superficie.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, sabes que si no fuera necesario siempre podrías tomar el sol afuera— decía el mayor mientras se acercaba a su pareja y lo abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su pecho en la espalda contraria.

—Soy consiente de eso, Torao— dijo, mientras lo volteaba a ver con los ojos entrecerrados— No creas que te he perdonado por salvarme hace un año— recordó el hombre con un puchero, volviendo a dirigir su vista hacia el horizonte, cerrando los ojos para así poder sentir con más nitidez la sensación de los rayos del sol sobre su piel. Escucho una suave risa atrás de él mientras notaba como Law apoyaba la frente en su hombro.

—Sé que fui un egoísta, Mugiwara-ya, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada al ver a lo que más amo siendo asesinado frente a mí— susurró abrazando con más fuerza a su amante. Este se quedo callado un momento, para después voltear de nuevo, quedando frente al de ojos grises. Lentamente se acercó a él, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Lo siento, Torao. Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.— El ex shichibukai sonrió de manera casi imperceptible y soltó a el menor, dirigiéndose a ver su Long Pose.

—El curso sigue bien, así que si no hay percances llegaremos en una semana.— Estas simples palabras hicieron que los ojos de Luffy se iluminarán.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! Los extraño mucho. Platicar con ellos de vez en cuando por cartas no es suficiente.

—¿Por qué quisiste que tú y tus nakamas se quedaran de ver en esa isla?— preguntó el cirujano de la muerte con verdadera curiosidad.

—Porque... porque ahí es donde se encuentra la tumba de Ace— susurró —¡Hace cinco años que no lo visito! Además, ya que es una isla de Shanks no hay marines cerca ni nada de eso, aunque me pregunto si el chico rubio de los piratas de Barbablanca estará ahí visitando a mi hermano— esto lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante —, bueno, como sea, ¡ya quiero llegar!

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, llegaremos ahí pronto— decía Law enternecido por el menor—, debes estar emocionado por ver a tu tripulación después de un año.— Se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado, apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla mientras ponía sus brazos tras su nuca, para después cerrar sus ojos.

—Si, realmente han pasado muchas cosas después de que me salvaras de la ejecución— comenzó con una sonrisa melancólica, apoyando los codos en la barandilla y la cabeza sobre sus manos— Hubiera querido ir a la boda de Fanky y Robin, y a la de Nami y Usopp, también ver cuando Robin tuvo a su primer bebé.

Law abrió un ojo para ver al menor, percatándoce de que este tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa.

—No me imaginaba que Nariz-ya y Nami-ya terminaran juntos—admitió, quería que Luffy continuara hablando de su tripulación, ya que sabía cuanto le gustaba hacerlo, y a él le encantaba oírle, y ver esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que les recordaba, llena de cariño.

—Yo tampoco, shi shi shi. Cuando nos reencontramos después de dos años se les veía muy unidos, creímos que sólo se habían hecho grandes amigos. Pero la prometida de Usopp, Kaya, murió un año antes de que llegáramos a Raftel, él se enteró por medio de una carta. No fue una gran sorpresa para él, ya que sabía bien que Kaya estaba enferma, pero aún así se le notaba deprimido. Nami le ayudo a superar eso. Cuando llegamos a Raftel, el día que hicimos un gran banquete para festejarlo, Usopp, ya muy borracho declaró ante todos que estaba muy enamorado de Nami, desde dos años atrás. Todos nos quedamos atónitos, y esperamos la reacción de ella, que le golpeara o le gritara, pero nos sorprendió verla sonrojarse completamente y dar una sonrisa tímida. Ahí supimos que ella también le amaba— terminó de relatar, con la vista perdida, como si estuviera rememorando ese momento.

—Ya veo, son una pareja única.

—No, única la de Zoro y Sanji— exclamó soltando una carcajada— Algunos meses antes de encontrar el One Piece, una noche en la cual me tocaba a mi vigilar me dio hambre, así que baje a robar un poco de carne— Law rió entre dientes ante lo sinvergüenza que era su pareja— Vi escondidos a Zoro y a Sanji hablando muy cerca el uno del otro, y por curiosidad me acerque para oír de que estaban hablando. "Eres un idiota, cejas de sushi" "Cállate, cabeza de musgo" Creí que simplemente se estaban peleando de nuevo, pero de repente Zoro se iba a dar la vuelta para irse enojado, cuando Sanji le dijo "Hey, marimo. Lo... lo siento, en serio te amo." Zoro primero se quedó quieto, muy sorprendido, para luego volverse y abrazarlo, "No sabes cuanto esperé para escucharte decir eso" había dicho él.

Law le prestaba completa atención, realmente la tripulación de su amante era muy interesante.

—Pero yo no sabía que era un secreto— un mohín completamente adorable se hizo en la cara del menor— Y estaba muy emocionado, así que en el desayuno les dije a todos, y Zoro y Sanji con la cara muy roja me golpearon— El otro no pudo evitar reír, imaginándose las caras avergonzadas de el peliverde y el rubio.

Después de unos minutos, en los que únicamente se dedicaban a disfrutar los rayos del sol en un cómodo silencio el médico preguntó:

—Eso fue lo que usaron para secuestrarlos, ¿cierto?— Escuchó al del sombrero de paja suspirar.

—No lo tengo muy claro, pero por lo que Nami me contó por la carta, era que se había enterado de que le habían puesto algo en la bebida a Sanji un día en un bar, usando una mujer, sabedores de que esa es su debilidad. Los almirantes lo capturaron, y lo usaron de cebo para atrapar a Zoro, diciéndole que si no se entregaba iban a cortarle las manos al cocinero de el Rey de los Piratas. Obviamente ellos no sabían de los sentimientos de Zoro hacia Sanji, pero sin saberlo fue lo que hizo a Zoro entregarse ignorando los reclamos de Sanji por que se fuera de ahí— Luffy tenía una mirada triste— Cuando los vi en las condiciones en las que estaban a punto de ser ejecutados enfurecí. Sufrieron tanto. Si tan solo en ese momento yo hubiera estado a...

—No comiences a culparte— regañó Trafalgar al saber lo que el otro iba a decir. Lo tomó del brazo haciendo que este se sentara en su regazo, y apoyo las manos en su espalda acariciándola, intentando tranquilizarlo al ver como las lágrimas se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos negros.

—Pero...

—No fue tu culpa— interrumpió— Tú les salvaste, y ahora están bien, ¿no?

—Supongo— suspiró ya tranquilo— Sanji puso un enorme restaurante en el All Blue, donde muchas personas van. Después de todo, se hizo conocida la ubicación del All Blue unos meses después de que lo encontráramos. Atrás del restaurante tienen una casa, creo. No recuerdo bien ya, hace mucho me enviaron esa carta, pero se que Zoro, Sanji y Anne viven ahí.

—¿Anne?

—Ya te había contado— dijo el menor frunciendo levemente en ceño, y pellizcando la mejilla de Law, que solo rió ante la divertida cara de Luffy—. Zoro fue a enfrentarse a un poderoso espadachín que le reto a una isla del East Blue, y obvio mi vice capitán lo venció— sus ojos brillaron de orgullo—, pero el otro espadachín, muy enojado hizo explotar el pueblo, matando a todos. Zoro no alcanzó a rescatarlos, pero al pasar por las ya ruinas de lo que antes fue un pueblo, escuchó un llanto, y al acercarse vio que era una bebé. Cuando regresó con ella, Sanji al principio lo riño, pero termino aceptando a la bebé encantado, después de todo, siempre quizo tener una familia. Pero renunció a ello cuando se enamoró de Zoro. Ellos eligieron ponerle de nombre a la bebé Anne porque después de todo ya les había contado que a Ace si era mujer le iban a poner ese nombre, y la bautizaron así sabiendo lo importante que eso era para mí— terminó de relatar Luffy emocionado, quien ahora veía su sombrero de paja con atención, ya que notó un pequeño agujero en el. Después de todo era un sombrero muy viejo. En un rato lo arreglaría.

—Nunca me cansare de decirlo, muguiwara-ya. Tienes una tripulación realmente interesante— como toda respuesta este soltó un "Shi shi shi, lo sé".

Luego de un rato ahí Trafalgar recordó algo.

—Oh, después de esto podemos ir a la isla donde fue enterrado tu nakama— dijo viendo como el menor sonreía.

—¡¿En serio, Torao?! ¡Genial! ¡Tampoco he visitado a Brook en mucho tiempo!

Esa historia la recordaba Law muy bien. El músico del Rey de los Piratas, después de encontrar a Laboon, viajó con ella un tiempo junto con la tripulación. Pero tanto la ballena como el esqueleto eran ya muy viejos. Y la ballena, feliz, dio fin a su vida en una isla, después de vivir unas cuantas aventuras junto a los Mugiwara. El esqueleto, alegando que ya había vivido lo suficiente, pidió que le enterraran en esa misma isla. Todos tristes, pero respetando la decisión del músico le hicieron una fiesta de despedida, llena de recuerdos y algunas lágrimas. Y sake, mucho sake.

En un ataúd hecho por Franky el esqueleto se fue a dormir, y no volvió a despertar.

—¡Tengo hambre, Torao! ¡Quiero carne!— este suspiro, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. No era un gran chef. Pero sabía hacer lo básico.

El de tatuajes asaba la carne mientras pensaba en como hacer para llegar a una isla y pasar desapercibido. Necesitaba más comida, por obvias razones, y unas plantas para seguir con el tratamiento de Luffy. Sólo él lo sabía, pero el menor tenía una enfermedad terminal, ya que le contó que en la guerra de Marineford, para tener más fuerza para salvar a su hermano, dio algunos años de su vida a cambio de dicha fuerza. Y esos años se le estaban acabando ahora, el hubiera muerto ya hace unos pocos meses de no ser porque Law le obligó a contarle que le pasaba dándose cuenta de su débil condición, y como el gran doctor que era, y con mucho esfuerzo, pudo encontrar un tratamiento que le ayudaría a contrarrestar los efectos, y le alargaría la vida a su tiempo normal.

Terminando de cocinar saco la carne a la cubierta y ambos comieron en silencio disfrutando de los rayos del sol. Pronto tendrían que volver a sumergirse y ocultarse.

Una semana después llegaron a la isla. Law se encargó de esconder el submarino mientras Luffy se tiraba al pasto rodando y colgándose de los árboles, hacia tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo.

La isla tenia un clima muy cómodo, y se respiraba un aire limpio que causaba tranquilidad. A pesar de ser muy pequeña tenía una gran variedad de plantas y árboles. Hasta se podía escuchar el caer de una pequeña cascada dentro del bosque.

Luffy, al notar que era el primero en llegar de su tripulación, aprovecho para ir a la tumba de Ace a contarle todo lo que había sucedido mientras servía dos copas de sake. Law en ese tiempo se encargó de revisar rápidamente los alrededores de la isla.

Después de unas horas Law y Luffy se sentaron pacientemente a esperar a los demás tripulantes de Sombrero de Paja en la playa.

—Torao—llamó Luffy, sentado en una roca viendo hacia todas direcciones, esperando a ver alguno de sus nakamas.

—¿Qué pasa, mugiwara-ya?

Pero este se quedo callado al escuchar un ruido proveniente del bosque.

—¡Pero por qué debo de cargar con todo esto, Nami— se escuchó el reclamo masculino. Esto hizo que la sonrisa del Rey de los Piratas creciera.

—¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Es obvio que yo no puedo!— le contestó una voz femenina.

—¡Eso lo sé bien! ¡Pero sólo nos vamos a quedar pocos días aquí! No debiste traer cosas para un año...

—¿Qué dices?— se escuchó una amenazante voz.

—Na... Nada, mi amor— y es que había sólo una cosa a la que seguía temiendo el guerrero más valiente del mar, su esposa.

—¡Hey chicos! ¡Por aquí!— gritó el más joven llamándoles, completamente emocionado.

—Era bastante predecible que ellos llegarían primero, después de todo es la mejor navegante del mundo— susurró para sí mismo Law.

—¿Ese era Luffy?— al momento de decir eso se vieron dos siluetas salir de entre el bosque. El pelinegro vio con alegría a su navegante y a su tirador.

Usopp se veía más musculoso, "seguro por todo lo que le hace cargar Nami" pensó divertido Luffy. El afro de el tirador seguía igual, pero su barba había crecido un poco, dándole un aspecto más bravo. En su espalda se veía una mochila gigantesca, y en sus fuertes brazos dos enormes maletas. A su lado una hermosa mujer pelinaranja, que al tener el cabello corto, por encima de sus hombros, se acentuaban más los finos rasgos de su cara. Con un cuerpo de figura envidiable, pero del que sobresalía un bulto en su vientre, notándose más por el largo y cómodo vestido blanco que usaba.

Usopp fue el primero en acercarse a Luffy, soltando ambas maletas para darle un fuerte abrazo. Nami comenzó a llorar de la emoción, mientras se dirigía a su capitán para empujar a su marido y abrazarlo también.

—¡Bien chicos, si que han cambiado! ¡Tienes la barba mas larga Usopp!

—¡Si! ¡Es porque soy Usopp, el gran guerrero del mar con ocho mil seguid...!

—¡Y tú, Nami! ¡Te has vuelto a cortar el cabello!— continuó Luffy, interrumpiendo a su mentiroso nakama, haciendo que a este le rodeara un aura depresiva— ¡También te has puesto más gorda!— vio demasiado tarde las señas desesperadas del hombre de nariz larga. A la pelinaranja le creció una vena en la frente y le dio un tic en la ceja izquierda, mientras un aura asesina rodeaba su cuerpo.

—¡Estoy embarazada, idiota!— se escuchó un fuerte golpe resonar en la isla, haciendo que varias aves emprendieran su vuelo, aterrorizadas.

Después de eso, el capitán, con un notorio chichón en la cabeza, comenzó a platicar con sus dos nakama, preguntándoles como les había ido desde que se separaron.

Supo que se habían quedado a vivir el la aldea de Nami, y ahí tenían una pequeña casa con un enorme huerto de naranjas. Qué la navegante llevaba cinco meses de embarazo. Y que hace seis Usopp y Nami se habían casado. Mientras esto sucedía, Law, dándole privacidad a Luffy con su tripulación decidió vigilar la isla, era muy peligroso para ellos salir a la superficie, no quería arriesgarse.

—Hubiéramos querido que estuvieras en la boda, Luffy— habló melancólico el guerrero.

—También hubiera querido estar ahí chicos, si fue Sanji el que cocino todo para su fiesta debió de ser un festín delicioso— y se ganó otro golpe de Nami.

—La boda de Vivi y Kohza también fue muy divertida, aunque muy calurosa. En la ceremonia por accidente Carue tomo el gran vestido de Vivi con su pico y lo jaló, haciendo que el vestido se pegara a su cuerpo y se notara el vientre abultado de ella, y con esto todo el mundo supo que la princesa estaba embarazada— contaba emocionado Usopp, mientras Luffy centraba toda su atención en él— El rey cuando vió eso regaño a Kohza por haberle quitado la "pureza" a su hija antes del matrimonio— comenzó a reír, siendo secundado por las carcajadas de su capitán. Después el guerrero siguió contando detalles de la boda de Arabasta.

Una hora después vieron un pequeño pero hermoso barco acercarse. Dentro iba una mujer de cabello negro y largo hasta los muslos, con un niño en sus brazos, y un gran hombre-robot peliazul a su lado.

—¡Robin! ¡Franky!— gritó emocionado el capitán. Al anclar el barco cerca de la isla salió primero el peliazul, cargando con cuidado a su esposa que cargaba al niño.

—¡Luffy! ¿Como has estado? ¡Espero que SÚPERRRRR!— decía el carpintero para, después de dejar con cuidado a Robin y su hijo en el piso, hacer su típica pose.

—Le hemos extrañado mucho— decía la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a darle un fuerte abrazo a Luffy— Se ve muy bien, capitán-san, ¿cómo ha estado?— dijo mientras lo veía, este usaba una camisa negra, unos jeans desgastados, unas sandalias y su inseparable sombrero de paja.

—Shi shi shi, gracias Robin. He estado bien. Torao me cuida mucho— aclaró después de separarse, haciendo que todos sonrieran— Y, ¿como se llama?— preguntó señalando al pequeño que estaba en los brazos de la arqueóloga.

—Oh, él es Tom— dijo Franky con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pronto va a cumplir un año— pero Luffy no presto atención a las palabras de la ojiazul, ya que estaba haciendo muecas al niño, el cual reía, mientras aplaudía y balbuceaba algo que sonaba como un "súper".

Nami fue rápidamente a saludarlos, junto a Usopp. Robin felicito a la navegante por su embarazo. Platicaron unos minutos cuando vieron un pequeño navío el cual era jalado por dos delfines, en donde un pequeño reno agitaba sus brazos intentando llamar su atención.

—¡Heeeeey, Luffy! ¡Estoy aquí!— todos vieron con ternura como lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro del pequeño reno, feliz de ver bien a su capitán.

Luffy no aguantando la espera al ver llegar a otro nakama, estiró sus brazos hasta tomar la orilla del pequeño barco, impulsándolo a llegar rápidamente a la orilla de la playa, haciendo que los delfines se soltaran un tanto asustados.

—¡Chopper! ¡Sigues igual de pequeño! ¡¿Como ha estado el mejor doctor del mundo?!— gritaba emocionado Luffy abrazando con fuerza el pequeño reno.

—¡No creas que alagarme me hace feliz, cabrón!— gritó mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban y mostraba una gran sonrisa abrazando con fuerza al pelinegro.

Estuvieron todos unas horas divirtiéndose, mientras tanto Franky, escondidas en el bosque, hacia unas pequeñas cabañas de madera, ya que estarían ahí unos días, y él quería que fuera con la mayor comodidad. Cuando terminó con eso se dirigió a la playa en donde se encontraban sus nakamas, para poner un extraño aparato sobre una piedra.

—¡Sorprendente! ¡¿Qué es, Franky!?— preguntó emocionado Luffy, como toda respuesta el peliazul le sonrió mientras prendía el artefacto, del cual comenzó a salir música. Los Mugiwara sonrieron con cariño al reconocer las canciones de Brook, siguieron hablando y jugando mientras la música llenaba la playa.

El cielo se estaba poniendo color naranja cuando Usopp encendió una pequeña fogata.

—¿Cuando llegaran Zoro y Sanji?— preguntó impaciente el capitán— En unas horas va a anochecer.

—Tiene razón, me pregunto cuando llegaran espadachín-san y cocinero-san— decía Robin mientras le daba leche de un biberón a Tom.

—No sé, pero espero no tarden mu...— comenzó preocupado el tirador, cuando unos gritos les interrumpieron.

—¡Fue tu culpa, estúpido marimo!— se escuchaba una gruesa voz desde el bosque.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso, cocinero pervertido!— ese grito fue con una voz masculina y potente. De fondo se podían escuchar risas de un bebé.

—¡Tu culpa! ¡Si sabes que siempre te pierdes, no debiste ni siquiera acercarte al timón, cabeza de alga!

—¡Tu fuiste el que se quedó dormido, cejas de sushi!

—¡No grites!

—¡Tú también estás gritando! ¡¿eres idiota?!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡¿A donde vas, estúpido?! ¡Te pierdes hasta caminando en línea recta!— se seguían escuchando las entretenidas risas del bebé, y los gritos eran cada vez más altos.

—¡Yo no me pierdo!

A Luffy se le ilumino la cara, y se levanto de un brinco de la roca.

—¡ZOOORO! ¡SAAANJI! ¡Por acá!— se escuchó el fuerte grito del menor.

Ambos adultos se quedaron callados, y se escucharon pasos corriendo hacia su dirección. Cuando Luffy les vio bien, no pudo reprimir una enorme sonrisa junto con un suspiro de alivio, después de todo, la última imagen que había tenido de esos dos había sido cuando estaban gravemente heridos, y estaban por ser ejecutados.

Zoro se veía un poco mas grande, su cabello era del mismo tono de verde y peinado descuidadamente hacia atrás, tenía una nueva cicatriz cruzando diagonalmente parte de su frente y su ceja derecha, acabando en su sien. Hecha por la Marina el día que fue capturado, su cabello y ropa seguían siendo iguales, y sus tres katanas colgaban en su cintura, a lo que Luffy sonrió. Volteó a ver a su cocinero, el cual tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, pero apagado, probablemente por la bebé. Un mechón de cabello rubio cubría su ojo derecho y usaba un traje, también se veía un poco más musculoso.

—Hey, capitán— llamó Zoro con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte completo, Luffy— dijo Sanji, al igual que el peliverde, con una sonrisa.

—Chicos— susurró corriendo hacia ellos abrazándolos— ¡Me alegro de que estén bien!— gritó emocionado.

—Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros, capitán— dijo feliz Zoro— Me da gusto ver tu cabeza en su lugar— bromeo.

—Shi shi shi— rió el moreno.

Una suave risa llamo la atención del pelinegro, volteando abajo, vio en los brazos del espadachín una pequeña bebé. La observo con detenimiento, tenía una gran sonrisa, y vestía un diminuto mameluco, bajo de un suéter. Su cabello lo tenía de color azabache, agarrado en dos diminutas colitas, sus ojos eran de color azul, como el mar; y sus mejillas eran adornadas de manera graciosa por varias pecas.

—¿Ella es Anne?— preguntó el capitán con una sonrisa, viendo como ella posaba sus ojos en él y comenzaba a estirar sus manitas balbuceando cosas.

—Así es, al parecer le agradas, ¿quieres cargarla, Luffy?— preguntó Sanji, viendo con una gran sonrisa a su hija quien alzaba sus pequeñas manos hacia su capitán, pidiéndole que le cargara.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero!— exclamó, el espadachín se la paso con cuidado, y Luffy la tomo con sus manos de igual manera. Se sentía sumamente pequeña en sus manos— Hey, Anne. Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el Rey de los Piratas. Dime, ¿te gustaría ser mi nakama?— todos los presentes rieron enternecidos.

Robin pregunto si la bebé ya podía hablar, a lo que Zoro respondió que Anne sólo había dicho contadas veces algo parecido a la palabra papá a Sanji y a él. Así siguió la platica sobre diversis temas, todos reían, comían y bebían, contando historias de lo que habían pasado en ese año. Cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar metieron a los bebes a sus respectivas cabañas, arropandolos bien. Había cuatro cabañas, una para cada pareja, y en la de Franky y Robin dormiría Chopper, el cual se fue a cuidar a Anne y Tom. Al anochecer llegó Law, todos lo voltearon a ver, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

—Trafalgar D. Water Law— se escuchó la serena voz de Robin, haciendo que el aludido le prestara atención dirigiendo su vista a ella extrañado por oír su nombre completo, no es que fuera raro que lo supieran, después de todo hace mucho todo mundo se había enterado. Lo raro había sido escucharlo de los labios de la arqueóloga— Le quiero... le queremos— se corrigió rápidamente— agradecer por salvar a nuestro capitán, cuando ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada en esos momentos. De verdad, muchas gracias— algunos asintieron, confirmando las palabras de la pelinegra.

Law simplemente les regreso la sonrisa, sentándose al lado del de sombrero de paja, tomando su mano en el proceso, Luffy le dio un ligero apretón en su mano. Todos rieron cuando Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a pelear, de nuevo. Aunque se veía que se amaban. A su manera. Vieron que ambos tenían una sencilla sortija lisa de plata en su dedo anular, sin adornos, pero igualmente hermosa. Eso hizo sentir feliz a todos, era obvio que como hombres no se podían casar, pero usaban esas sortijas haciendo ver que ya había una persona en la vida de cada uno y demostrando cuanto se amaban. El rubio comenzó a atender a Robin y Nami llenandoles de alagos de que bien les sentaba la maternidad, aunque ya no se desvivía por ellas desde que comenzó su relación con el peliverde, nunca dejaría de ser un caballero.

Entrada la noche las mujeres fueron las primeras en cansarse y avisar que se irían a dormir, despidiéndose con un "hasta mañana", siendo acompañadas por sus respectivos esposos a las cabañas, los únicos que quedaban ahí eran Zoro, Sanji, Law y Luffy.

—Capitán— llamó el espadachín, haciendo que unos expresivos ojos negros se fijaran en él, notó que el peliverde tenía en una mano una botella de sake, y con la otra había tomado la mano de el rubio— Yo...— titubeó, para después darle un largo trago a su bebida— Yo siento los problemas en los que te metí hace un año, Luffy. Casi mueres. Realmente...

—No, Zoro— interrumpió el pelinegro con expresión seria— No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, ni tuya, Sanji, que en tus ojos veo que también te sientes culpable, más que cualquiera de nosotros— el aludido bajo su cabeza mirando el suelo— Ya no importa, quedo en el pasado. Estoy bien, ¿no? Cuando me iban a ejecutar fue mi decisión, no piensen que fue culpa de alguien— finalmente les regalo a ambos una sonrisa, que sus dos nakamas le regresaron.

—Fuiste el mejor capitán que pudimos desear, Luffy— dijo Sanji— Me gustaría que todos pudiéramos seguir teniendo aventuras. Regresar el tiempo en el que todos viajábamos de isla en isla, metiéndonos en problemas— soltó una suave risa que le secundaron los otros dos de la tripulación— Extraño tus gritos aclamando por comida a todas horas del día, también extraño atender a Nami-swan y Robin-chwan— ante estos apodos todos volvieron a reír más fuerte.

Siguieron contando anécdotas, hasta que Zoro comenzó a cabecear, y Sanji les deseo a ambos buenas noches mientras despertaba a el espadachín con un beso en la frente, diciendo que era hora de ir a la cama. Este se levanto y le siguió adormilado, frotandose un ojo y bostezando.

—Creo que también es hora de ir a dormir, muguiwara-ya— dijo el médico mientras apagaba la fogata.

—Torao.

—¿Qué pasa?— contestó, repitiendo las palabras de esta tarde, cuando Luffy le iba a decir algo, pero comenzaron a llegar sus nakamas, interrumpiéndoles.

—Gracias por salvarme— susurró. Law, sin poder esconder su sorpresa se giró a ver a el pelinegro. Nunca le había agradecido que le salvara, ya que lo hizo "contra su voluntad", ¿a que se debía este cambio?— Gracias— repitió, subiendo la vista, sorprendiendo aún más a el mayor, al ver lágrimas deslizarse por las mejillas de Luffy.

—¿Por qu...?

—Si no me hubieras salvado ese día— interrumpió intentando secarse las lágrimas, que fluían sin parar— Si ahora mismo estuviera muerto, no hubiera podido estar de nuevo así con ellos, no hubiera sabido que Fanky y Robin se casarían y tendrían un hijo de cabello azul llamado Tom, tampoco que Usopp y Nami estarían juntos y mi navegante terminaría engordando por su bebé. No me hubiera enterado de que la vieja bruja felicitaría a Chopper por ser el mejor doctor. Y no hubiera podido ver a Zoro y Sanji recuperados, sonriéndome y verlos juntos y felices, con esa hermosa bebé que ahora es una de mis preciadas nakamas, al igual que Tom y la bebé de Nami— sollozó— Y no hubiera podido estar contigo, y saber de tu vida, saber el porque tu tripulación no te acompaña desde Dressrosa, hacer el amor contigo, besarte cada mañana y sentir tus abrazos que me hacen sentir tan protegido— Luffy se refregaba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de sus ojos, que no paraban de salir— Soy muy feliz. Gracias, Law, te amo— eso quebró al otro, era la segunda vez que le llamaba por su nombre, la primera había sido cuando el le dijo que le quería, después de derrotar a Doflamingo, en Dressrosa.

—También te amo, Luffy— susurró acercándose a él y besando lentamente esos labios a los que se había vuelto totalmente adicto.

A lo lejos los Mugiwaras, desde las ventanas de las cabañas veían y escuchaban conmovidos las palabras de su capitán con una sonrisa en la cara, y los más sensibles con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los días siguientes aprovecharon para seguir hablando y ponerse al día, haciendo fiesta y escuchando el característico "¡Sanji, comida!" en las tardes. En las mañanas cuidando y jugando con los bebés. En las noches bebiendo junto a la fogata. Una noche Luffy les llevo a la tumba de su hermano, a la que todos se inclinaron y le agradecieron a Portgas D. Ace de forma muda el cuidar, amar y salvar a su capitán.

Llego el momento en el que de nuevo todos debían de partir, prometiendo que en un año volverían a verse en ese lugar. Si se quedaban más tiempo en esa isla y la Marina (que aun los tenía vigilados) notaban a todos los mugiwaras desaparecidos sospecharían y comenzarían su búsqueda, con el riesgo de exponer a su capitán al peligro. Este odiaba tener que esconderse, pero prefería eso por ahora, quería vivir, quería ver a sus nakamas crecer. Quería estar con Law.

—¡Los voy a extrañar mucho, cabrones!— lloraban Chopper y Franky.

Todos estaban tristes por la nuevamente la separación de la banda, intentaban alargar la despedida con su capitán, ya que entre ellos se podrían ver, pero a Luffy no, hasta dentro de un año, o talvez más.

—Te ves muy bien gorda, Nami— esta vez no se gano el puñetazo que esperaba, sólo un abrazo y un "eres un idiota" de la navegante. Usopp le siguió, también llorando por irse del lado de su capitán. Usopp no había vuelto a llamarse a sí mismo "capitán Usopp", con orgullo se llamaba "nakama del gran Rey de los Piratas".

Siguieron Robin, Franky, Chopper y Tom, el cyborg y el reno no paraban de llorar, abrazaban a Luffy sin quererlo soltar. Después Robin fue la que abrazo a Luffy, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Luffy, por nosotros", este sólo le contesto regalándole una gran sonrisa. Dicho esto, cinco integrantes de la banda emprendieron su viaje de regreso.

Zoro, sorprendentemente, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Luffy, el cual le correspondió rápidamente.

—No pudimos desear mejor capitán, gracias— y se separó de él, mientras Sanji se acercaba junto con Anne, la cual volvía a estirar sus manos hacia él. Luffy recibió a la bebé con gusto abrazándola, mientras esta reía jalándole la mejilla la cual se estiró, provocando más carcajadas de la menor y una sonrisa de ambos padres y del capitán.

—Hey, Luffy. Te deje mucha carne y comida preparada, por favor, intenta que duren— recibió un "Shi shi shi" como respuesta, suspirando volteo a ver a el otro pelinegro—. Por favor, has que la comida dure para este idiota.

—Lo intentaré Kuroashi-ya- respondió divertido conociendo a la perfección el hambre voraz de su pareja. El rubio sólo dio un suspiro de resignación, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sanji iba a recoger a Anne de los brazos de Luffy para ahora despedirse él de su capitán, cuando escuchó algo que dejó pasmados a los presentes.

—Lu... Lumi... ¡Lupy!— la bebé de cabello azabache había intentado decir Luffy, para después volver a soltar su suave carcajada. El pelinegro sólo comenzó a reír. Después de verla detenidamente unos segundos, suspiro feliz.

—¡Yosh! Roronoa D. Anne, ahora es tu turno— dijo él, dejando a todos confusos, viendo expectantes como Luffy se quitaba su sombrero y se lo ponía a la bebé, el cual le tapo casi toda la cabeza, provocando otra carcajada de ella— Cuídalo, no importa si te vuelves pirata, marine o lo que sea, yo se que serás una persona que causara algo grande en el mundo, Shanks lo vio en mi, y ahora yo lo veo en ti. Después de todo tienes los mejores padres. Algún día búscame y devuélvemelo.

Le paso con cuidado la bebé a Zoro, que la recibió desconcertado.

—¿Estás seguro, Luffy? Este sombrero es muy importante para ti- dijo Zoro cargando a su hija mientras esta tocaba el sombrero con sus manitas, sin quitárselo, sólo levantándolo un poco para poder seguir viendo a Luffy.

Sin que el pelinegro diera respuesta fue a abrazar a su cocinero, que le devolvió el abrazo con infinito cariño.

—¡Gracias por siempre hacerme deliciosa comida!— dijo contento separándose, sentía ahora ligera la cabeza y menos carga en su cuerpo, ya había sido hora de pasar su voluntad a otra persona— ¡No le digan a ninguno de la tripulación, pero ustedes dos siempre fueron mis favoritos!— y carcajeándose se fue al submarino, donde Law le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa al haber visto lo que su pareja había hecho.

Zoro y Sanji voltearon a ver a Anne, y comenzaron a reír cuando vieron ese brillo en sus grandes ojos azules, ese que ya habían visto en una persona.

_"¡Yo soy Mokey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!"_

**Fin**

* * *

"El final, no es más que el inicio de una nueva historia"

* * *

_Bueno, aquí acaba, de verdad espero que les haya gustado, después de todo es el primer fanfic que subo. Espero que la personalidad de los personajes haya quedado bien._

_¡Oh! Por cierto, la bebé fue bautizada como Roronoa D. Anne. Puse ese apellido porque realmente Sanji no tiene, así que me pareció la mejor opción. Y la D. es por honor a Luffy._

_La idea de "matar" a Brook en mi historia fue idea de mi mejor amiga, y es que tiene un punto, Laboon no durará por siempre, y Brook ya ha vivido mucho, creo que lo justo fue que terminara así._

_Díganme que les pareció en un review, y si tienen una idea para otro fanfic no duden en dejarmela en un comentario, yo los leeré todos con gusto._

_Saludos a todos, hasta la próxima historia._

_Greece HK _


End file.
